Doctor in Training
by Peaches077
Summary: While training for a life saving job Clary has to also juggle her annoying stepsisters, her stepmother and her sort of there father. Will she be able to balance it all when a patient by the name of Jace Herondale is tossed in as well? Will he tip her over the edge or take some wieght of of her shoulders? Read to find out. Rating mught change as the story comes along...
1. chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers. This is my new story as you can see. I am now on holiday and will be updating more often. Meaning that Cadet Clary and my oneshots will be updated soon. I am soooooo sorry for the wait. I can't even explain or express how sorry I am. But just please note that this wait will hopefully not happen again. Not this long.**

 **Anyway i have a few things to ask you before you go and read this first chapter. Feel free to PM me or review your answers...**

 **1\. What idea do you guys (and girls) have for my other story Cadet Clary? I am having a very difficult time coming up with ideas. I could really use your help and my followers and readers.**

 **2\. What other oneshot ideas do you have? I am working on the one that was requested by Lightworm for Life and it is coming together quite nicely to say so myself but you will be the judge of that later on. But I could really use more ideas.**

 **3\. How often would you like updates? This one is important. Letting me now can help me make time in my schedule when I go to school. I will personally stay up until three in the morning making an update if I have later on.**

 **4\. Can you guys give me some constructive criticism on my writing skills. I think it will help improve my writing and then I will have better stuff for you to read.**

 **Well those are all the questions I have for now. If you guys have any questions for me, as i said before. Feel free to PM me or review and i will get back to you with an answer. OMG this is like the longest A/N I have written. Well yay, new record. Not that I should be proud. Should I ???**

 **Anyway, enjoy the new story and don't forget to answer my questions, I beg you. Really. ; ). ; ).**

 **_0.o.0.o_**

I close the door and lean against it. I am totally drained. My legs give out and i fall to the floor looking up to the ceiling. Tears are rolling down my face with no chance of stopping or even slowing down. The one word going though my head is a word that no one wants to encounter but will all face eventually, but some just too soon.

Dead. I stood over the table and mentally cursed at myself. When i got here i stood over the table ready to save this man's life but when I got there and i had the tools in my hand my mind just went blank. And now he can never breathe again. Never have a family. I wanted to become a doctor to give people a family that i know i will never have. Maybe i am just not cut out to be a doctor. What was i thinking. I can't even look after myself properly and now i want to go out into the world and try and save lives.

My name is Clary, but it might as well be Cinderella as my life could be a replica of her's the only difference will be that i will never find my Prince Charming as sadly in the real world they do not exist. I have two step sisters, a wicked step mother and a ghost of a father. He has literally forgotten that i ever existed. So as you can see i am all on my own. And not doing so well either.

My day consists of getting up early, making breakfast for the bitches and then i am off to school . More like hell hole two.

I am a complete outcast at school. An unnoticed little midget who no one cares for. Another thing that makes a total nerd and weirdo is that i am in the advanced classes. In one school year for everyone else i learn two grades in one. It's a lot of hard work. But that means i can finish school and college earlier. I actually already started with college. Half the year had already passed and i finished my first year of college. The teachers thought i was ready for the task of performing an operation on a real human being rather then the fake ones we practice on. It was suppose to be a simple one but then there was a bad accident and my name got mixed up and they put me in the emergency section. I was so not ready for the pressure of someones life to be in my hands. And now that life can no longer live. And what do i do. I come and sulk.

Wow, i am so pathetic. Just like they all say. Pathetic. Useless. Waste of space. Why am i still alive?

I ask myself that question everyday of my life.

_0.o.0.o_

 **What do you think. Love? Hate? Don't forget the questions!!!**

 **REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


	2. AN

**Hello...**

 **I am very sad. No one answered my questions. I don't think you read them. Anyway please read this and answer. It will really help me.**

 **1\. What idea do you guys (and girls) have for my other story Cadet Clary? I am having a very difficult time coming up with ideas. I could really use your help and my followers and readers.**

 **2\. What other oneshot ideas do you have? I am working on the one that was requested by Lightworm for Life and it is coming together quite nicely to say so myself but you will be the judge of that later on. But I could really use more ideas.**

 **3\. How often would you like updates? This one is important. Letting me now can help me make time in my schedule when I go to school. I will personally stay up until three in the morning making an update if I have later on.**

 **4\. Can you guys give me some constructive criticism on my writing skills. I think it will help improve my writing and then I will have better stuff for you to read.**

 **Pleeeease answer.**

 **Peaches077**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello my fellow peachlings. Hope you enjoy.**

O.0.o.0 

"Clarissa, get your ass out of bed and come and make breakfast, it won't cook it self." My step mother shouted while banging on my bedroom door. I shot out of bed and almost fell to the floor with how fast I did. _Oh great, another day in the life of me. What joy it brings me. Yeah right, not even god himself could believe anyone who says that._ Returning back to earth i quickly trudged into the bathroom to beging my morning ritual. Brush teeth. Brush hair. Wash face. And stare into the mirror to prep myself for what is to come. And downstairs I go.

On my way to the kitchen i spot something that most certainly doesn't belong to anyone in the house. And I should now, i wash, dry and pack all the clothes in this house. I pick it up and examine it. It's a shirt. A boys shirt to be exact. I swear Aline brings home some guy almost every night. Aline is my step sister, the leader of the two of them. She has sleek straight black hair and venomous brown eyes. My other 'sister', Camille is the one i am sure was only born with half a brain. She has blonde hair and green eyes. She has a pretty face, but that's all she is. A pretty face.

I chuck the shirt in the laundry basket on my way to the kitchen and start on breakfast and while doing so i fix my self a cup of black coffee. While i was plating the last of the omlets onto a plate there is scream throughout the house. I jump back and the plate crashes to the floor, along with the food. _Great, now I have to remake the damn omelet._

Camille comes running into the kitchen, "Aline!" She screams, "Aline!" Aline strides into the kitchen wearing her bath robe while aplying powder to her face, that in my opinion is like ten shades lighter than her skin.

"What is it Cam, can't you see i am busy." She says while still putting powder on. _She could challenge a clown with how much make up she wears._

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Ask Camille.

"I won't know what you are talking bout unless you tell me, so you better hurry up. I have a long of things to do and i am not going to waste my time 'guessing' what you have to tell me. So just shut the fuck up and tell me." She demands, _someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or did she wake up in bed at all. Maybe she was to busy fracking some guy she forgot to get her so called 'beauty sleep' that is why she need to heavily apply make. Wait that means she never sleeps 'cause she always has his much make up..._ she is no longer putting powder but a lipstick tube is being opened. Let me guess the colour...Red. _Point made._

"Well as you now homecoming is like right around the corner and this year it is mandatory for everyone to attend," _wait_ what?, "and the just put on the school website that it is now girls ask guys. I am going to ask Sebastian and we-"

"There is no way in hell that you are going t ask Sebastian, Camille. HE IS MINE NOT YOURS MINE. I will be damned before you even think of asking him! Am I clear!" Shouted Aline so loudly that she made Camille jump and come barreling into me. Making me drop yet gain another plate full of omelet. The plate went crashing to the floor scattering pieces of glass on the ground that i had just cleaned up during their conversation.

Aline turned to me with a smug smile while Camille just stood there. After a staring contest between me and her the two girls left me in the kitchen with broken glass, and destroyed omeleto have my coffe and just my luck.

It was cold...

O.0.o.0

This was like the longest shift in my entire life. Normally i don't mind because it keeps me busy and my mind of things, but today I was tired and all i wanted to do was crawl into my bed and not come out. That is not going to happen and i just had to suck it up. I was in the emergency room dealing with very minor cases like cuts and bruises. There was even this one where this women had staples in her arm.

I was going to a new patient as i had just finished my last one. I pulled back the curtain and stared. There was a man. He was about 6'2 and was really a work of art. Everything about him was golden. The hair. The body. The eyes. He didnt seem to mind that i was staring because he was dong to the same to me. His eyes roamed over me. Taking in the scrubs. The curly hair pilled in a bun on top of my head. My plain pale skin. My freckles. His eyes stared into my green one.

I was the one to break the silence. I stretched out my hand. "My name is Clary."

He shook ya hand and replied, " I'm Jace." Wow nice name.

"Okay Jace what seems to be the problem?"

"I think i broke my hand," he said lifting up his hand, the other one not the one we shook hands with. He was only it in such a way it looked pain full.

After taking an x-ray we found out his hadn wasn't broken just sprained. We made small talk while we walked and i bandaged his hand. I don't normally talk with my patients. _He can be an exception._

He was the last one for my shift. And how did it end? With me having a smile on my face as he walked me to my car and thanked me for fixing him up. My phone vibrated and i saw that i had a message from Lilith saying to come and make Dinner as she is having guest. Jace and me said our goodbyes and I raced home. One though ligers in my head.

I didn't give him my phone number.

O.0.o.0

 **What did ya think???**


	4. AN (04-05 07:01:59)

**Hi peachlings,**

 **This is me asking for help.**

 **I am looking for a beta. I could use one to help me with ideas and to check all the is needed. I have been looking but then i got the idea of why not have a fellow reader as one as they now what they want when reading.**

 **So, I am open to anyone.**

 **If you wish to be my beta than pm me. Give me some things you look for in good writing and I will get back to you.**

 **Some things that I struggle with in my fanfics is my updates and coming up with new ideas for a story once I get it going.**

 **Don't forget that if you are interested, pm me and will get back to as soooon as I can.**

 **—Peaches077—**


End file.
